


this feels like falling in love

by weaslays



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, every time i think about brittana dancing to kiss me i start crying, this is a product of listening to an all-ed-sheeran playlist while procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslays/pseuds/weaslays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana slow dance during a sleepover, and Santana still can't quite believe this girl is hers. (Set before 3x06.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this feels like falling in love

"Psst."

Santana feels the bed shift beside her, and she opens her eyes, one before the other, blinking drowsily.

"B- Britt? Why are you- what time is it…"

"2 A.M. Shhh- listen to the song playing."

Brittany's eyes shine under the glow the moonlight casts on the bed, and she smiles, wriggling her eyebrows. Santana strains her ears to hear the soft music coming from her iPod dock on the nightstand, and it doesn't take long before she recognizes the slow beat of an Ed Sheeran song.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

"Can you hear it?" Brittany's whisper cuts through the silence.

"Yeah," Santana whispers back. "Kiss Me, right?" "Mhmm." Brittany giggles, and, _okay_ , the amount of flutters that rise up in Santana's stomach when she hears the sound is totally unfair. She feels a blush creeping up to her cheeks, so she closes her eyes and listens carefully.

_And hold me_

_In your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

She feels the bed shift again, and her eyes open to see Brittany standing up at the foot of the bed, holding a hand out towards her. "Dance with me?" She grins.

"Britt…"

"Come on." Brittany's voice is quieter now. "Please?"

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

Well, Santana's never been able to say no to Brittany, anyways.

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

She sighs. "Okay."

Santana pulls herself up and wriggles out of the covers, setting her feet on the floor and standing up. The warmth from the bed vanishes instantly, and the chill of the air-conditioned room sends a shiver down her spine. Brittany beckons; she shuffles over to her, and they stand in the large space in between Santana's bed and her bedroom door.

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms, oh no_

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, and Brittany places her hands on Santana's waist. They smile at each other, giggling softly as both of them shiver in their pajamas. Brittany starts swaying, and Santana follows.

_Lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"Britt?" Santana says softly.

"Yeah?"

Santana looks into Brittany's eyes – the calming, ocean blue shade she could spend hours getting lost in. She smiles, bashful. "I love you."

A smile spreads across Brittany's face.

"I love you too."

She tilts her head up – Brittany meets her halfway, and their lips meet.

Santana’s body relaxes into the kiss, and she smiles. These are the ones she loves the most, the kinds of kisses she would never tire of – the slow, soft kisses she shares with Brittany, no rush and just full of emotions and unspoken _I love you_ s.

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Brittany pulls away, her eyes closed, and she hums long to the song as they sway slowly. Santana buries her face into the crook of Brittany's neck and sighs contentedly.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

Santana pulls back slightly. "Britt?"

"Yeah, babe?"

She stares into Brittany's eyes for a few moments before looking away. "I'll be ready soon, I promise." And she doesn't elaborate, but from the way Brittany's eyes soften, she knows she understands.

"Oh, baby..."

"Hm?"

"You don't- you don't have to hurry. I'll be here, Santana. Always." Then she smiles playfully. "Have you forgotten? I'm _yours_ , Santana. Proudly so."

Santana's breath hitches. That line - _proudly so_ \- plays over and over in her head, because the last time Brittany uttered it, she was someone else's and Santana felt like her entire world was falling apart, but now they're _together_ and - after all this time, after everything they've gone through, the pain, the heartache - Brittany's _here_ , and she's _hers_ , and the thought of it all makes Santana want to cry and kiss Brittany until the world ceases to exist and the only things left are the two of them.

"Britt..."

"San?"

"I- I love you. I love you. I love you."

Brittany presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too, Santana."

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love._

**Author's Note:**

> **dudes. i miss Brittana so much it hurts. also, i have about a dozen works in progress (Hollstein, Bechloe, Faberry, and Clexa), and all are going POORLY. i love love love the prompts i'm working with, though, so i really hope i can finish those works and post them here for yall to read :( pray for ya girl and her lazy gay ass**
> 
> come yell about girls n gay ships with me on twitter (@heybechloe) or tumblr (@lopierce)


End file.
